User blog:MugmanFTW2015/New domain, but same wiki, now with a lot more new features!
(Made a few updates to this blog as of February 13, 2019 at 8:24pm.) Hey Citizens of Bear Country, It is I, Areesh Malik! And as you may heard, In the beginning of 2019, Wikia/Fandom will change all of the wiki domains from, “.wikia.com”, to, “.fandom.com”. And yesterday, the Little Bear Wiki’s domain has been changed. Now I know that I’m a new staff at the Little Bear Wiki, and I’ve started to edit on this wiki on June 19, 2019, and I currently made 500 edits. Now since I’ve became an admin on this wiki, I announced to everyone on this wiki that I’m planning to tidy up and fix this wiki, but I haven’t told any plans to all of you yet. But since this wiki has a new domain, it’s a good time to tell you my plans. My plans for cleaning up and fixing this wiki: 1) I will do a little change to the wiki’s theme, but I will upload a much better new logo for this wiki. 2) Do all of you remember the Live Chat on many Wikis on Wikia, where you would chat with many people on a wiki. I remember, and I used it so much on different wikis on Wikia. But now, the Live Chat doesn’t have much good features, people aren’t using the Wiki’s Live Chat anymore. But why, because of Discord. If you don’t know what Discord is, Discord is a free chatting service where you can create or join a server, and you can talk to people on that server. You can also talk to one person on Discord using PM, and you can create a Group DM and invite and talk to people there. But with Discord, it has a lot of good benefits that the Wiki’s Live Chat doesn’t have. And since many Wikis on Wikia are creating many Discord servers, and since many Wikia users are chatting on the wiki’s Discord server, we are happy to announce that we are creating a Discord server for this wiki! 3) We are planning to allow all anonymous users to edit on this wiki again. But if the anonymous users make a lot of bad edits again, then we will disable the right again. But at this time, Wikia cannot give us that feature on this wiki, but we will have it soon! 4) We are also planning to unblock all not-so-urgent articles on this wiki (e.g. character articles, episode articles, etc.), because this wiki had turned into a nice wiki, so we decided to treat you all nice. 5) And we are planning to update the wiki’s home page. 6) Since Discussion is a new thing on Wikia wikis, we are hoping everyone on this wiki to use the discussion page. The entire staff on Little Bear Wiki will try to use the discussion page more often, but same for you too. Well that’s all the plans that I thinked of for updating this wiki! And don’t forget to read this wiki’s rules, it was started as a rough draft since October 2018, and the final draft is now here since February 11, 2019. And since that our rule list is newly-released on this wiki, and since it has a lot of urgent stuff for all of you to be aware of, PLEASE READ OUR RULE LIST!!!, https://littlebear.fandom.com/wiki/Little_Bear_Wiki:Rules. And this is not only for the new users of this wiki, but I hope this wiki’s entire staff read this rule list. Because since that some of the staff of this wiki had problems on this wiki, I hope you read this wiki’s rule list so you can have a better future for this wiki. And for entire staff of this wiki, I hope you can spread the word, by go telling some Wikia users from different wikis on Wikia about to come to our wiki and give them a good reason why that describes good about this wiki. Have a good day at Bear Country, from yours truly, Areesh101 Category:Blog posts